


Pack Family

by orphan_account



Series: Family (kind of) [1]
Category: TV - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Cute Couples, Dethan feels, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Pack Feels, RP, sterek feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is many chapters of my idols, my friends, and me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emily and Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and I break up.

Gabe: Babe can you come down here

Emily: Yeah babe whats wrong 

Gabe: Nothing but we have to get to the concert we go on in an hour

Emily: Ok just let me finish getting ready 

*at the concert*

Emily: Next we are going to sing Congradulations

Gabe: No we aren't 

Emily: What why aren't we

Gabe: Because we aren't

Emily: Ok then what are we doing

Gabe: Something

Emily: Ok then what

Gabe: Something

*He gets out from behind his drumset and comes up next Emily then gets down on 1 knee* 

Gabe: Emily will you marry me

Emily: NO

*runs away and Isaac runs after her*

Isaac: Emily what's wrong 

Emily: Everything

Isaac: What do you mean

Emily: This wasn't supposed to be like this 

Isaac: What do you mean 

Emily: I didn't want that to be Gabe up their proposing to me I wanted it to be you

*Isaac kisses her and she kisses back*


	2. Cora and Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Aiden have a debate.

Cora: Aiden where are you going?

Aiden: Werewolf stuff

Cora: Uh what werewolf stuff

Aiden: Uh it's nothing 

Cora: Aiden don't lie to me you know what happens when you lie to me

Aiden: Fine Scott and Allison just broke up again

Cora: Oooh!!

Aiden: What oooh!!

Cora: Nothing oooh!!

Aiden: It's not a nothing oooh!! It's definately a something oooh!! Do you like him?

Cora: No of course not I like you

Aiden: You better like me because I like you to

Cora: I like you more than you like me

Aiden: You sure about that

Cora: Yes, yes I am

Aiden: Well prove it to me

Cora: Ok

*She gets up, jumps on Aiden and starts attacking his face*

Aiden: Ok you totally like me more than I like you

Cora: You just noticed that

Aiden: No not really

Cora: Good 

Aiden: Babe I have to go now

Cora: Ok I love you

Aiden: I love you to


End file.
